mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Couched damage page I was wondering if the 'Couched damage' page should be renamed as "Couched Lance damage" because in the game it would say "Received/Inflicted couched lance damage!" or whatever it is represented. Do you think it should be renamed or the way it is? Yarrrr (talk) 02:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hi, Thanks a lot, i'll look at these rules, and will do my best, i tend a wiki page at work and there i have to decide any formatting and rules, and it's though to create something simple (for me) and undestandable (by my collegues). So i'll try my best and hope you'll keep an eye on my formatting here. Thank you, IncuB Maddy (talk) 08:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Post Post PS: By the way, i'm wondering that if it's of that i add that much content for mods? I'll restrain myself if it's not because i got the project to add content on 1860 Old American Mod, (and so the way you indicated to me) Is it ok? IncuB Maddy (talk) 15:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) : Ok, i see what you mean, but i think i'm going to stick in here for a while and add complete description of mods with some technical info array based, but probably not a new wiki. (people would say "ho here you go you've been so angry you made a whole wiki about it) But anyway if as some point you think i'm doing too much don't hesitate to tell me if it's better to host it on a new wiki IncuB Maddy (talk) 08:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Greeting from the German Wiki Hi Tephra, I already wrote to you one or two years ago because of pictures, but now I'd like to tell you that the German Mount&Blade Wiki made a great step forwards. I finally came to the decission that the German wiki should also get so big, that a visitor can get the information he needs. So I have request to you: In your community are probably some German speaking editors. I'm not familiar to the forums, so I don't know how to post there something, that everybody can see and read it. Could you please ask in your community if there are some interested persons, who could help me. I will link your wiki as "English Mount & Blade Wiki" on our Main Page, so I ask, if you could do that too, so that Germans get to the German one? Thank you, I hope that every request of me is possible to make :D PS.: Sorry for mistakes, I'm not the best in English ;-) Da Saem - Das Stronghold Wiki Bürokrat (Nachrichtenseite) 12:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would this be possible? Hello Tephra! Thank you again for the help you gave me awhile back with the vassal editing. I actually would like to ask for your help again, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I find myself very interested in the equipment worn and used in battle by the various nobles of Calradia. I was trying to think of a way to test this, but I came up with nothing. So, I was wondering if there is a way to see the equipment all nobles are coded to use, and if there was, would it be possible to view it, and how? If I can find a list of the information in the coding somewhere I would be more than happy to report any of my findings on the wiki pages for each noble! Thanks in advance! MrPibbs (talk) 08:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC)MrPibbs Lord Personalities Thank you for replying to my message, I was able to download the troop editor and view all of the necessary information. I am now in the process of adding the stats and equipment template to each noble, though I fear it will take me quite a long time to complete. Anyway, while editing the lords, I noticed something strange. The information box on the far right for each lord has 5 sections: image, kingdom, monarch, title, and gender. However, when you begin editing one of these pages, another category shows up in the edit information: personality. For some reason, this is missing from the actual page. Just thought I would bring this to your attention. I will be more than happy to fix this on each noble's page since I'm going through them anyway, I just need to know what I need to change. MrPibbs (talk) 10:05, December 12, 2014 (UTC)MrPibbs Lost account I know this sounds really dodgy but I can't seem to get into my account. Do you have any access to a database which logs usernames and passwords, because password retrieval system doesn;t seem to work (either that or I typed the wrong email when I signed up just over a year ago) Thanks in advance. 18:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :I do not have access to that. Probably only Wikia staff would. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:29, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I'm Callum, by the way. I used to be quite active. I might make a new account if worst comes to the worst. : 19:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, Callum Bundy? What is the problem you are having? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:28, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hello , I need help , there are several things in themselves but what more I'm interested to know is . there are people who do not hit completely, just make the hit and before it touches cancel it , how is that possible? another thing I've seen is that the horses can stand up without jumping , only the forelimbs and that like me , could you help me? regards Apparently some guy looking for fun tried to change every page related to the Rhodoks. Tried to change some, but did not manage to do it all. Nice job man! Thank you so much for contributing to this amazing wiki! Cosmosgu (talk) 04:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC)cosmosgu Hey Tephra, it seems like you're the one to come to with questions here, and i've got a couple. First, i hate mounted combat. Is there any mods you know of that don't have any mounted units at all? Or at least relatively few? I heard that Viking Conquest doesn't have many but i don't want to pay for it until i know i want it, is there a trial for it anywhere? i looked on TaleWorlds but to no luck. Next, i'm trying to find a mod that's a little smaller than Native. This might be weird but if you've heard of one i would love a few less factions. Thank you! Arunda (talk) 20:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Arunda Style and Formating I was looking to overhaul the Armor and Weapons pages to be a bit clearer and easier to read/use but couldn't find a Style and Formating guideline. I don't expect it would be a major change to the general layout, I'll start it in a sandbox so you can see if you want first. (Edit: forgot to sign) ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 08:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I was just trying out how different names felt, 'Body Armor' feels more natural, and less confusing than 'Armors'. I've never liked long thin tables like the armor modifiers and was just checking out breaking up the length of it, but the malus side being longer kind of breaks the symmetry of it. I was looking around to see if there was a Consensus forum to debate arbitrary stuff like "what constitutes Heavy/Medium/Light Armor" as I'm sure everyone has a personal view on the differentiation. ''Raulfin'' ''Talk'' 23:13, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello dear brothers from the Europeans Ukrainians. and let our Ukrainian wiki unite in interwiki Дымок (talk) 13:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC)